bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
Green's House
5307 Elkins Street is a main location of Big City Greens. Considered to be the original Green's house, it belongs to Alice Green and her ancestors. It is where Cricket Green and the Green family currently resides at following the loss of their country home. Appearance It's a shabby, weather-beaten house, but rather a shack (resembling houses commonly found at rural areas) that contains scaffolding panels placed on the roof. The walls are made of mostly red wood, with two windows at the front. The outside has a small red shed, and a large field, which has the family cow and a few chickens. To its left is the coffee shop Big Coffee, and another apartment building to its right (as seen in frontal views of the house). Other than the bedrooms, the inside contains a living and dining room, and a kitchen. History The Green's house was built circa. 1850. The land was founded by Jerome and his son, Bixby, which it contains a barn built near aside the house. Years later, it was in a state of despair, was razed, and was replaced by a coffee shop. In front of the house was a railway that once existed was later decommissioned and replaced by a dirt road, the crop on the right has been replaced by an apartment building sometime in the 1960's. ("Family Legacy") Rooms Gramma's Room This room is where Alice lives in. The walls are particularly pale green with torn parts. It has a few picture frames, a single oval mirror, a boarded up window, a queen size bed, two sets of dressers, a TV which she leaves on while asleep, a worn red single sofa, where she mostly sleeps at, and a pink cat clock, where it sits at on top of the dresser. She would mostly set up traps like in "Cricket's Biscuits", to capture or sometimes ward off trespassers. Cricket and Tilly's Room A room which Cricket and Tilly shares. It's quite messy and slightly run down on Cricket's side, as the wall is mostly wooden, has a lot of selves full of other stuff, on one side of the room, a bed with a desk underneath is where Tilly mostly sleeps at, while Cricket's bed is a light green hammock, next to the window. Next to it there’s a red worn dresser which the bottom part revealed a hole in a wall. Bill's room Throughout the show minimal parts of its room are shown. It is mostly a bed for him to sleep which is a king size, while there’s a shelf next to the door, which is held by cinder blocks and a wood planks, there’s a few picture frames in certain parts of the wall. Appearances The house has appeared in all episodes, except: *"Steak Night" *"Swimming Fool" *"Photo Op" *"Fill Bill" *"Rated Cricket" *"Feud Fight" *"Coffee Quest" *"Winner Winner" *"People Watching" *"Valentine's Dance" *"Mansion Madness" *"Park Pandemonium" *"Elevator Action" *"Shark Objects" Gallery Screenshot (3532).png Screenshot (3531).png Screenshot (3530).png Screenshot (3529).png Screenshot (3517).png Screenshot (3515).png Screenshot (3513).png Wiki-background Community-header-background Country_Club_Poster.jpg Hi,_there_buddy!.jpg D4c1Xl0U0AAdFpN.jpg D1LNfNrU0AAfn3J.jpg D1J1LDVUcAA-fom.jpg Trivia *Much about the house being the city (as well as the family) is somewhat heavily based of another show, Hey Arnold!, where a character named Stinky Peterson, who's family who originated from living in the countryside to being moved to city (much like the show's main theme), while living in a weathered down shack that is placed in the city, although the shack was built when it was just all but a farmland with a few buildings located far from the area. *According to the series' co-creators, the shed, located on the back of the house, was basically similar to the ones that they remember in their childhood. *At a point of the age of the house, it has been renovated almost several times before up to time where it has not been any since. *In question, since the house was built in the 1850's, it may be considered as the oldest surviving building in the city, although there are a quite a few (if there's any) bulidings that might par up to the same age as the house. Category:Buildings Category:A-Z Category:Locations Category:Big City Locations Category:Major Locations Category:A-Z Category:G